


Hellspawn

by Petit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sad, Sadism, Serial Killers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petit/pseuds/Petit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is the daughter of the king of hell. But her life could have been so much more different, if it had turned out better.<br/>This was not the fate for her, and she slowly lost control of everything, even her sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

The girl in the infant bed on the hospital definitely looked strange. Her hair had the same color as pink bubblegum, and her eyes were a lavender color, but without pupils. Aside, however, from her strange appearance, she showed absolutely no signs of the horror she would later cause in Elysia.  
In fact, there were absolute no signs that she was the daughter of the king of what the humans called hell, himself. No crucifixes turning upside down on their own accord, no accidents happening and no blackouts.  
The light was in fact blinking, but it always was at the hospital, since it was located in one of the human ghettos, and budget cuts, meant bad electricity among other things, how anyone even survived operations, was a bit of a wonder, but could probably be explained by a few very dedicated, idealistic, doctors.  
“What do we do with her?” One of the nurses asked the doctor. “Her mother has already disappeared, and she didn’t leave a name”  
The doctor sighed. “What we do with all the other kids without parents, give them to the orphanage, and mark the birth certificate with parents as unknown”  
The nurse nodded, feeling a little bad for the kid, but at the same time a little freaked out.  
“Isn’t she… kind of strange though? I mean with those eyes… and she is so quiet”  
The doctor send the nurse a glare. “We do not speak like this of our patients, everyone has an equal right to treatment, no matter what” He reminded her, but secretly agreed, it certainly was a weird baby. 

A few days later the people from The McEwan Orphanage came, and took the girl, and a few other kids, with them. The pink haired girl, they named Alice.  
At the orphanage too, the caretakers murmured in the corners.  
“Did you see her eyes though…”  
“Her hair can’t be natural?”  
“Do you think anyone would ever adopt… that…?”  
On and on they went, though they made sure to keep it from the other kids, but kids can tell when the adults, who are close to them, are in a bad mood about something, and will imitate the way they act. 

It was soon discovered that Alice was a very frail girl. As an infant she kept crying, and when she got old enough to talk, she started complaining about the constant pain coursing through her body.  
The caretakers at the orphanage took Alice to various doctors, but no one could tell what was wrong with her, nothing seemed to be physically wrong, and the pains would disappear for a random amount of time, and then come back even stronger than before with no explanation.  
In the end the doctors just concluded that Alice was unable to support herself physically, and she ended up in a wheelchair.  
This was about the time where Alice’ troubles began, at least that was how she remembered it.

At first it was not intentional. Alice could not move around in her chair well, and the other kids being kids, would forget to include her in their games. So Alice would just sit and watch from afar. Gradually however, without anyone really knowing how it started, the other kids turned hostile towards Alice, and would throw pebbles at her, if she came too close, making Alice more and more secluded and alone.  
The caretakers tried to make the other kids play with Alice, but if there is something that will never work, then it is forcing kids to play together when they do not want to.  
The kids would even go as far as calling Alice things like freak or monster. This gradually also affected Alice’ mood, making her more and more sad and angry with her situation, and making her want to see the other kids hurt the same way they hurt her.

The first incident happened when Alice was six.  
One of the girls had been after her the entire day, calling her names, and throwing pebbles at her even when she was already in her own corner of the playground, far away from the others.  
No one really saw what happened, not even the other kids playing near them, but suddenly the little girl was standing before the caretakers’ office, crying as hard as she could.  
When the caretakers came out to see what was wrong, the girl told them that Alice had thrown thousands of pebbles on her.  
But since Alice was in her wheelchair, with not a scratch on her, the caretakers took it as the girl’s imagination being to vivid, and the real explanation being that she probably fell, though it didn’t really explain why she had bruises on both sides of her bare arms and legs.  
Alice on the other hand already knew what had happened. It was not the first time either, that strange things had happened around her, and scared of herself, she tried telling the caretakers that the other girl was right. But the caretakers just told Alice that it was nobody’s fault, and she shouldn’t take the blame on herself. 

From that day though, the caretakers got more and more complaints from the other kids about Alice throwing things at them, making the lights go out, making the beds shake in the dormitory and even more fantastical things than that.  
The caretakers kept telling the kids that it was their imagination, and Alice, being confined to a wheelchair, could not do any of the things they said.  
However behind the façade of being responsible grownups, the caretakers started whispering too, about the strange things that happened around the pink haired girl.  
Every time Alice got emotional, strange things would start happening around her. Things would fall down from the shelves, even though they had been put so far in that it should not have been possible. Light bulbs would break, or even explode, even though they were completely new. The ground would start shaking as if an earthquake was on the way. But then the earthquake would never come, and the shaking would stop the minute Alice calmed down again.  
Within a short time the caretakers started avoiding Alice just like the other kids at the orphanage, and Alice started feeling even more secluded and alone. 

The day everything went wrong, was the day of Alice’ tenth birthday. While the day had started out very good for Alice’ standards, it quickly took a turn for the worse.  
Alice would always remember this birthday, as the day her life began its trip to hell.  
It was hard to say what has started ruining her mood. Whether it was the fact that not even the caretakers would wish her happy birthday this year, or the fact that all the kids whispered she was unwanted when they thought she did not hear.  
In any case, it was like the whispers turned louder and louder as the day progressed. Alice was no longer sure whether it was the other kids, or her head telling her that she was unwanted and unloved, tormenting her constantly that she could never get a family of her own.  
And when it got to the point where Alice just wanted to scream, Jake and his gang just had to surround her in the kitchen. They just had to tell her she was a freak and a monster and they just had to throw salt at her like they were trying to exorcise a demon.  
So really it was no wonder, Alice thought later, that she had snapped.  
Even though time seemed to stand still, as Alice turned towards Jake and his group, it actually went to so fast, that Alice could not remember clearly what had happened afterwards.  
She was never quite sure how that knife had gotten out of the knife block, or how it was suddenly placed in the middle of Jake’s chest. The only thing she would really remember was the hauntingly beautiful flower of the crimson blood appearing on Jakes chest, and on the floor beneath him. It was a sight that would sooner haunt her many times, and it made her deaf to the screams of horror around her. She could only focus on the crimson color before her eyes, that somehow made her blood boil, like nothing else ever had, and she almost licked her lip, the only thing holding her back being her already crumbling self restraint.  
She only vaguely realized that someone was pushing her wheelchair away from the scene.

“We can’t keep her here any longer” One of the caretakers said. “There might be no proof, but a boy is dead now”  
Alice bit her lip, they were surely trying to be secretive, but she could hear their voices all the way out on the hallway, where they had told her to wait after they had called an ambulance for Jake, though it would definitely be too late with the amount of blood he had lost already.  
She had really done it this time, and all those lies they had told her about it not being her fault, was just to lull her into a false sense of security, until they threw her on the streets.  
“We need to send her to another orphanage” Was the conclusion, but Alice did not hear, she had already started rolling her wheelchair down the hallway. If they wanted to throw her out, she could do it herself.  
None of the kids tried to stop her, all of them too scared of her to speak, as she rolled down the path to the orphanage’s gate.  
As Alice reached the gate she looked up upon it, with the feeling that this was one of the big choices she would have to make in her life.  
But as with most big choices, it was over in an instant, and Alice rolled her wheelchair down the streets of the town the orphanage was in. 

Suddenly Alice’ body started hurting worse than usual. It usually hurt a lot, but right now, it felt like Alice was about to split in two by the pain that was running through her, and she had to let go of the wheels on her wheelchair, because the pain was blinding her. Someone tried talking to her, and she probably screamed, but she couldn’t focus on any of her surroundings. 

When the pain finally let up, someone had put her in front of the church, probably with the thought that a kind priest would help her. But instead she was staring up into the face of a woman that seemed oddly familiar.  
The woman stared back with a very odd expression, then moved her mouth slowly, as if she was trying to make something out.  
“But…” She finally said. “But you can’t be!”  
“Can’t be?” Alice asked, uncharacteristically curious.  
The woman’s stare intensified.  
“Wouldn’t you be in an orphanage by now… or dead?”  
Alice quirked her eyebrows, this was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.  
“I’m not dead” She said slowly. “And I just escaped the orphanage, they were going to throw me out anyway”  
The woman giggled lightly. It seemed that she had finally come to a conclusion. “Well I guess there’s not many girls out there like you…”  
Alice thought that was rather obvious, with how she looked, and how everyone else she had known had found her strange.  
“You’re the child I left at the hospital ten years ago” the woman continued, mostly talking to herself. “You’re my daughter”  
It took Alice several minutes to comprehend what the woman was saying. “Your daughter?” She repeated, trying to understand.  
“Yes” The woman started sounding apologetic now. “I gave birth to a little girl with pink hair and purple eyes like yours ten years ago, but I didn’t have the money to raise her, so I left her at the hospital, hoping she would have a better life”  
“Well I didn’t!” Alice said, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice. “The orphanage was awful, they all treated me like a freak”  
For the first time in many years, Alice felt tears coming to her eyes, all the anger and sadness she had held in was starting to come out in front of this woman who called herself Alice’ mother.  
“I am so sorry” The woman said, and then did something Alice had never tried before, and the strangeness of it quite scared her.  
The woman bowed down, and pulled Alice into a hug, and it felt quite nice and comfortable, even through the pain that still lingered in her body.  
Now Alice was no longer able to hold her tears back, and it seemed like everything came out at once, as she cried against her mother’s shoulder. 

When Alice had calmed down again, the woman smiled at her. “What would you say to living with me instead then? My life is stable now, I can provide for us both, I promise”  
Alice looked up at the woman. Her brain told her to not trust this woman who had left her so easily, but her choice was between the street and a home. So quite against her own instincts, she nodded. “I would love to…. Mom”  
A decision she would come to regret many times later in her life, but for now, she let the woman push her towards what at the moment seemed like safety.  
“I’m Elizabeth by the way” She said. “What did the orphanage call you?”  
“Alice” Alice answered.  
“What a lovely name”


	2. Little Lambs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a little warning.  
> There will be hints of pedophilia in the latter half of this chapter, and the perpetrator is a religious man. (Though a made up religion)  
> If this in any way disturbs you, offends you, or makes you feel uncomfortable in any other way, this is your sign to find something else to read.

“Good morning darling”   
Alice blinked a couple of times, had anyone, ever, called her darling before, probably not, at least not that she could recall.  
She looked up at Elizabeth, the woman who claimed to be her mother.

“G-good morning” She whispered, uncertain, as she pushed herself up, as much as her frail body could manage, from the bed.

Elizabeth smiled. “Not quite used to me yet, huh? I can’t blame you, after all we only just met yesterday” She put an arm around Alice and helped her up.   
“Have they ever tried letting you walk, or did they just confine you to the wheelchair from the start?”  
Alice blushed slightly, as she looked up at her mother. “I’ve been… in the wheelchair as long as I can remember”  
Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. “I thought so…” She murmured to herself, and then smiled at Alice again. “Well for a start, let’s try walking over to your wheelchair” She said.

Alice wanted to protest, but it seemed her mother had already made up her mind, and with an arm still securely around Alice, she helped her stand on the ground.

The instant pain in Alice’ feet and legs were like nothing else she had ever experienced before. It was like thousands of swords pierced her at once, and she clung desperately to her mother, trying to pull herself away from the pain.

 

It was only the fear of disappointing her mother, that kept Alice’ feet on the ground, and even through the unbearable pain, she took a step towards the wheelchair. She bit her lip, as even more pain shot through her feet, it was like she was walking over fire, and she wanted to scream so bad, but struggling, she held it in.   
“You’re doing so well honey”  
Alice almost did not hear her mother’s words, but when she did, it encouraged her to take one more step, the pain almost making her vision go black.

“It… it hurts…” She tried weakly, but her mother just ignored her plea, and replied; “Just a few steps more dear”

Alice bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, but took two more steps towards the wheelchair that somehow seemed even further away than before.

  
After what seemed like an eternity of struggling and pain, Alice finally reached her wheelchair, and gasped for the air she had not realized she had been missing. She sat down, feeling like a used ragdoll, with no strength in any of her limbs, and leaned against the backrest.

She looked up her mother, searching for her approval, and much to her own surprise, her mother smiled.

“Now then” She said. “Let’s go to the church, you need an education, and I would not trust you with others than the local priest” She smiled.

Alice glanced at up at her mother, she had only been to the Etesian church down the street a few couple of times, and she had always felt a sense of not belong there.

But afraid of causing her mother to dislike her, she said nothing, and let her mother push her wheelchair down the street. 

 

When they reached the church, Alice’ eyes widened in surprise. She was far from the only child, in fact their seemed to be a lot of mothers with their little girls or boys, who seemed to prefer the priest teaching them as well.

A lot of the others glanced at Alice of course, this was nothing unusual, and Alice just ignored it. But her mother was not as used to the strange attention, and started pushing the wheelchair faster towards the entrance, however not avoiding a group of women that seemed to block the entrance. There were three of them, two of them blonde, and one of them a brunette. They were all tall, thin, and had thick layers of makeup.

“Hey Lizzy!” The brunette said, not sounding very polite. “Did you take some weird kid off the street or something, what kind of creature is that?”   
Elizabeth’s face turned bright read, Alice was not sure whether it was embarrassment or anger.   
“That... creature as you said, is my long lost daughter, Alice!” She said angrily, and the woman stopped snickering.

“Wait… so that is the child you told us you left at the hospital?” She asked, looking at Alice. It was obvious that she wanted to say that the reason why Elizabeth had left Alice was quite clear, with a freak like that, but with the look on Elizabeth’s face, she probably did not dare.

Alice looked up at her mother. “It’s okay” She whispered. “I’m used to it, they all react that way”  
Elizabeth’s expression turned extremely sad at this statement, and she pushed the wheelchair through the church door, stating; “I won’t let them anymore Alice, no one will call you a freak again”   
Alice closed her eyes, she could not believe how lucky she was, quite literally, the fear that everything would be ruined soon, became increasingly bigger and bigger for each passing second.

 

“Welcome little lambs”   
Alice looked up at the priest, along with the rest of children. He was a tall, slender and blond man, with a kind smile, and green eyes that seemed to be almost sparkling. It was easy to see why all the local mothers would take their kids here, they probably all hoped for attention from the priest.

“From today on, you are going to learn all you need to be productive grownups in our society, the way Etesia wants you to know it”   
Alice quirked an eyebrow, that sounded kind of odd, but the other kids did not seem to notice, and instead just smiled at the priest.

So since no one was protesting, and Alice did not dare protesting, not wanting to be the different one again, the priest started reading from Etesia’s Holy Scriptures.

Alice leaned back in her wheelchair and listened, and it soon became clear to her why her life had been so unlucky so far.

 

It soon stood very clear to her, that according to these scriptures, Etesia was a vengeful, strict and angry goddess. The kind that punished the ones that stepped just a little out of line, and in Alice’ mind it confirmed what she had thought all along, she was being punished for not being like everyone else, and for hurting the kids at the orphanage, even if it was not intentional.

 

Now, of course this was not the case, even though gods existed in Elysia, they barely interfered with humans at all, and was content with just watching everyone living on the planet, like watching an exciting television program more or less, and people who hold power, often tend to manipulate the truth, to manipulate those people they hold power over.

But in the mind of an easily impressionable 10 year old girl, it all started to make sense, why her life had been so full of struggles up until now.

The more Alice listened, the more she was convinced she was a bad child, and the more she feared for what would happen to her, should she eventually die.

The priest told them horrible stories, of what happened to bad people. Not only was they horribly punished in life, but they were also punished afterwards, in the eternal torment, in a place the priest called Hell.

 

According to the priest and the scripture, Hell was a place of eternal damnation. You would be punished according to the sin you committed, either by one of the many monsters that inhabited the place, or by the ruler himself if you had been especially bad.

The ruler was described as a tall monstrous man. He had long red hair that covered his body like fur, and a hideous face, that would scare anyone to death upon sight.

This monster would also have a long spiky tail, and horns growing out of his forehead.

Apart from the ruler there would be many other hideous monsters. There were a certain amount of demons assigned to each sin.

According to the priest the biggest sin was mingling with the other races, like the elves or the mutants. He claimed they were murderous monsters, who would kidnap babies and eat them.

This was the first thing that made Alice starting to doubt him. She had heard of both the elves and the mutants, but as far as she was concerned, they always stayed far away from humans, almost as if they feared them.

But if these were the things humans were taught, there was no wonder really.

 

Alice’ thoughts were interrupted by what the priest said next, and she visibly paled at the sentence;   
“The second most foul sin is killing another human being” he said.

Alice started shaking, and had to ball up her fists in order to not show her anxiety. She had already committed one of the worst sins there were, there was no way she could be saved from hell now.

She timidly put her hand up.

“Yes?” The priest asked surprised.

“What if… what if you have already committed a sin, are you doomed?” Alice asked nervously.

The priest sent her a thin smile, which did not seem to quite reach his eyes. “Of course not Miss Alice, you can repent, but you have to tell your priest your sin, so he can tell you how to repent”

Alice let out a quiet sigh of relieve, she was not completely lost, and that comforted her a great deal.

“But what kind of sin could a young girl like you commit, Miss Alice?” the priest asked curiously.

“N-nothing” Alice replied, a little too quickly. “I was… just curious!” Yeah that was a plausible excuse, if she told the priest right here she had killed someone, everyone else would start hating her and fearing her, like the kids in the orphanage.  
“I see” The priest said doubtfully, but did not pursue it. Instead he resumed reading from his scriptures.

But Alice did not listen to the rest, her mind far too occupied with what kind of punishment she would get to repent for killing Jake.

 

When class was finally over, Alice waited patiently to all the other kids had left with their parents. It seemed her mother had not arrived yet, so she had plenty of time for her confession.

“I have to confess a sin” She said, nervously, as she turned to the priest.

“Yes, I thought so” The priest smiled, and walked over to her. “Come with me” He pushed Alice’ wheelchair towards his private chambers.

A sense of dread came over Alice, but she quickly brushed it aside, why should she even fear the kind man.

 

They entered a dimly lit room. All the walls were covered in a scarlet red color, and there was several goblets and figures in gold and diamond.

In the far corner was a bed, and beside the bed was a desk with a chair.

The other walls had shelves full of things that were probably used for the priest’s job, though some of them Alice could not quite figure out what was used for.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, when the priest suddenly put his hands on Alice’ knees, kneeling down before her, and leaning in way too close. So close actually, that Alice could smell his breath. It smelt too sweet, like rotten fruit, but with a breath of mint, as if the man had tried to conceal it.

Alice grimaced and had to look away.

Then she remembered why she had come here in the first place.   
“Uhm Mr. Priest…” She started.

“Call me father”   
Alice thought that was strange, as she had never met a priest before, but continued. “Father, I have committed one of the worst sins” She whispered, her courage failing her fast.

The priest just put his head even closer. “Please elaborate Miss Alice” He said, a bit too friendly for Alice’ tastes.

 

However Alice took a deep breath and continued. “At the orphanage I lived at… before I met mom… I killed one of the other children”   
This actually seemed to surprise the priest, and he pulled away a bit, making Alice breathe out a breath she had not realized she had been holding.

“You killed one of the other children?” He repeated, as if to make sure he had heard right and Alice nodded.

“Yesterday” She explained. “I was so angry, and suddenly there was a knife in his chest”  
The priest suddenly chuckled. “Dear Miss Alice, that surely was not your fault, you’re confined to a wheelchair, right?”  
Alice nodded. “Yes but...”  
“And he wasn’t anywhere near you, right?”  
“No but…”  
“Miss Alice, you are a very good child, you felt guilty after today’s lesson, and you wanted to confess, because you felt your anger somehow killed the poor boy, but it was surely nothing but an accident”  
“But…”  
“No buts!” The priest said in a commanding tone. “Sometimes we think we are guilty of things” He said more kindly. “Because we wanted to do them, but don’t worry Miss Alice, Etesia knows the difference, so you don’t have to worry, however if you really wish to repent, you could pray with me until your mother comes to get you”

 

Alice wanted to argue, she knew it was different, that it was her weird powers that had set off the incident. It had not been on purpose, but she had still killed someone, and she had felt oddly good about it.

However she dreaded punishment more, and praying would probably be easy compared to what other things the priest might do to punish sinners. At least Alice’ imagination was taking her some pretty dark places.

So she nodded, and then added nervously; “But I don’t know any prayers, we did not pray at the orphanage”   
But the priest smiled. “Don’t worry, I will pray, and you can just repeat the word”   
He placed his hands on Alice’ face this time, his hands on her cheeks, and Alice realized how uncomfortably warm they were. Not just warm, but sweaty too.

His face came so close again that they were practically breathing the same air, and Alice wanted so badly to back away, but at the same time, she did not want her sin to remain un-forgiven, and she did not want to disappoint the priest either, because she was sure her mother would be even more disappointed.

So she grimaced and kept quiet.

 

When the priest was about to open his mouth, a knock on the door interrupted them.

The priest stood up rather abruptly. “Yes, come in!” He said, as he turned towards the door.

Alice’ mother was the one who opened it.

“I am so sorry I am late” She said, and hurried over to Alice. “Are you alright hun, were you nice to the priest?”

Before Alice could answer, her mother turned towards the priest and smiled apologetically. “I hope she wasn’t a bother”   
“Oh no” The priest smiled friendly. “Miss Alice is a very good little lamb, you can be very proud of her Miss Elizabeth”   
A blush appeared upon Elizabeth’s cheeks, and she smiled widely: “I am” She said. “And sorry again that I’m so late, we had a bit of an incident at my job”

“Oh no trouble at all” The priest said. “Your adorable child can stay here as long as she wants, I am more than happy to take care of all the little lambs”   
He patted Alice on the shoulder, and Alice had to do her very best not to cringe.

“Well then, we are going home now, we’ll see you again tomorrow”  
“Yes, have a safe trip home”  
Elizabeth took Alice’ wheelchair, and pushed her out from the church.

  
\---

 

That night when they sat at the dinner table, Alice’ mother looked at her curiously and said;   
“So how do you like the priest?”

Alice looked up at her mother, wondering why she had asked the question, and what would be the right answer. She bit her lip, did her mother want her to be honest, or did she want Alice to say she liked the priest.

“Well he knew a lot” Alice started. That at least seemed safe, and her mother nodded with a smile.

She didn’t ask for more, and they ate in silence.

  
When they had finished dinner, they watched movies, until Elizabeth put Alice to bed.

After her mother had closed the door, Alice opened her eyes and stared up into the ceiling. Maybe she should have told the truth after all, she had an odd feeling the priest was going to be trouble. 

But then she shrugged it off and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would catch up to her fast, there were too many unpleasant thoughts in her head.

 

Alice slowly entered a troubled sleep.


End file.
